In general, when a vehicle is stopped and parked at a specific place and deviates from user management, the user has difficulty in further using the vehicle due to an external environment such as temperature, weather, and so on and the uniqueness of the vehicle (e.g., an electric vehicle). To overcome this, research has been actively conducted into a vehicle remote control system by which even a user far away from a vehicle can maintain and repair the vehicle.
For example, a vehicle needs to be maintained and repaired when the vehicle is exposed to an external environment such as very high or high temperature for long time or when an electric vehicle needs to be pre-charged.
A vehicle remote control system includes a vehicle controller that directly maintains and repairs a vehicle and a multimedia terminal that relays communication with a user terminal owned by a user. Booting and processing speed of a general multimedia terminal is lower than communication processing speed of the user terminal, which does not meet user requirement for rapid remote control of a vehicle.